


My Mother And I

by Schweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: I don't even know my dudes, my mom's happy place is the ocean and I'm terrified of caves, so I feel it's a pretty apt metaphor for the two of us.





	My Mother And I

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know my dudes, my mom's happy place is the ocean and I'm terrified of caves, so I feel it's a pretty apt metaphor for the two of us.

You are deep waters full of glimmering fish, their flint scales flashing in the summer sun and knee-deep water

I am caverns miles deep, a thundering maw with unexplored veins

You are shifting sands between water-pruned toes

I am hard rock beneath steel-toed boots

You glimmer in whites and silver and gold

I glimmer greens and blues in the light of a foreign torch

You are the waves, pushing and pulling with the tides, following the gentleness of the moon

I am the earth shifting in tremors as the plates of the Earth grind and snap

Sharks haunt your depths while loneliness haunts mine

You are everything that lives in the sun

I am what hides in the shadows

You are everything I am not

And I am everything you were never given the chance to be

Before you became the ocean, you were a pond barely able to fill it’s banks

Before I became catacombs of soil and earthworms, I was a shovel in a field

You taught yourself how to grow tributaries and streams

I taught myself how to dig

You grew into the sea

And I am still growing

I wonder what I will become?


End file.
